


DIO

by Byzantine_Stories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byzantine_Stories/pseuds/Byzantine_Stories
Summary: A new menace approaches......
Kudos: 1





	DIO

"I have brought them just like you asked," Kylo said as he nudged Rey along, before prostrating himself before Snoke.

Snoke eyed the girl carefully before turning towards his apprentice "Well Kylo Ren, you have brought forward the true master of the light side."

"The girl!?" Kylo said in surprise.

"No...no...Kylo stand aside because you are no match for him" Snoke ordered as he began to approach them.

Meanwhile, Rey was confused because she couldn't sense anyone closely aligned to the light side near her and Luke was still on that planet. She then turned her head slightly when she felt a nudge, only to see a small droid with a large wheel.

Snoke was rather annoyed at his arch-nemesis because he was still messing around, so he forcefully moved Rey out of the way to force him to reveal himself.

"Kylo observe the true power of the dark side" as Snoke began to have a golden aura around him as he approached the innocent-looking droid.

"Ben what is he doing," Rey asked in confusion as she expected her confrontation with Snoke to be a bit less confusing.

"I don't know..."He simply replied in confusion as he did not understand why his master is taking a small droid so seriously, and why the heck he seems to be de-aging and becoming more muscular like a bodybuilder.

"Oh, you are approaching me, even though your master told you to run away from me" the droid suddenly said as began to have a similar golden glow.

"I can't get my revenge without coming closer," Snoke said gravely as he continued walking towards the droid.

"Oh Ho, come as close as you like." the droid said.

As the two combatants approached Snoke tossed his lightsaber to a strange humanoid looking person, with golden clothes that where shiner the Snoke's own robes, and then that thing tried to slash the poor droid in half.

The droid simply rolled out of the way leisurely dodging the crushing blow before shaking its head in disappointment.  
"Too, Too slow! The world is the ultimate stand. Even with your supposed power and skill in the dark side. I D.I.O still surpass you and lackluster excuse of a stand!" D.I.O casually remarked.

"Golden clothes! kill the impudent fool" Snoke yelled out to his stand as he was furious at the fact after all these years he did not any ounce of respect for him. He had mastered the dark side of the force and acquired the ability to stand against him, but DIO...DIO still dismissed like he was an insect.

"Hahaha, The World's True is the ability to rule over the galaxy!" D.I.O said earnestly as Golden clothes approached him menacingly.

"Show me your stand D.I.O !" Snoke bellowed out in range as golden cloth.

"Very well, ZA WARUDO!"

"Within The World, I D.I.O only exist, and your antics have been amusing Snoke but assembling the entirety of the first order against me is MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA HAHA...for that chuckle I, D.I.O shall indeed squish you like a bug." D.I.O monologed till he finally said "And time resumes"

"DIE, DIE, DIE..."Snoke stand repeated over and over again until Snoke realized D.I.O wasn't there. Snoke reached into the force to find his location only to be greeted kick that sent him reeling.

"Do you see now? The difference between you and T..." Snoke merely snarled before using the force lightning to try and fry the droid.

"In any case, I D.I.O shall be ending this farce, ZA WARUDO" The little droid bellowed before the lightning could reach him.

One second has passed.

Two seconds have passed.

Three seconds have passed.

Four seconds have passed.

Five seconds have passed.

six seconds have passed.

Seven seconds have passed.

Eight seconds have passed.

Nine seconds have passed.

As D.I.O final attack was about to happen Snoke thought to himself, whatever happens, I am going to flays his droid body alive before making him wish for death!

Ten Seconds have passed!

ELEVEN!

TIEFIGHTERA DA!

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE

MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA

DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE

"IT'S OVER SNOKE I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND WRRRRYYY!" D.I.O yelled aloud as he smashed the tie fighter with all his strength.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS WAS NOT-" Snoke yelled aloud before being crushed by the tie fighter.

"I did it, it's over," D.I.O said as he watched the blood from Snoke's crushed body leak beneath the tie fighter.

"HAHAHA puny force users, bow before my might and knowledge. Now my ability to stop time-" as D.I.O continued to monologue over the remains of Snoke, Rey thought this would be a good time as ever to get the hell out there.

"Ben let's get out of here," Rey said as she pulled Ben along, but unfortunately for Ben, the sheer absurdity of Droid taking out the most powerful being in the galaxy took a huge toll on his fragile mind, and eventually he stopped thinking.

**Author's Note:**

> This was made when the new droid called DIO was revealed for the Rise of Skywalker movie, so why not?


End file.
